


Bring Him to Life

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Death, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So it has come to this." - Merrick, Anne Rice</p><p> </p><p>Lestat's feelings over finding Louis' ashes in his coffin. </p><p>Merrick - Cannon</p><p>Characters belong to A Rice. No money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tried to commit suicide.

"So it has come to this." - Merrick, Anne Rice

 

I stand over my Beautiful One in his coffin. I am in pain seeing him reduced to ash. Looking over his remains in the silver moonlight with my eyes that are bright blue tinged red as I look at my eternal love. This one who looks beautiful even in one of his black grungy sweaters that is shaped like a potato sack. I have to bite my tongue to keep from crying so the bitch standing next to me will not know the depth of my pain and my hatred for her. As I stand here I know what I am going to do regardless of what either of them say in response to the question I am about to ask. I know it is self fish of me but I can not face the world without him. He will live. I do not care if it takes all my blood and all night but I will bring him back to me with or with their help. Regardless of what they say or who gets in my way. Once I have him back I will decide how best to deal with her. Later I will light a candle in the cathedral to ask for his forgiveness. It is what he would expect of me to disregard his choice for my will. He will forgive me- always. I know this because this is our eternal dance, forgiveness. There will be no scattered ashes this night not for my own, my Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Dimanche: Hanukkah Edition  
> Prompts: Candle Potato Blue Silver  
> Word count: 259
> 
> 12-6-15, 1205 pm


	2. Out of Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is brought back to life.

“Awaken, mon amour.” Lestat said softly to himself as if he were willing Louis to live.  
David could barely hear the words even though Lestat was standing beside him. David had spilt at least a fourth of his blood supply onto Louis’ ashes to help Lestat bring him back to life. David thought it may work as he continued to spill his blood over him. He finally saw that both his and Lestat’s blood working on the ashes. Their blood was turning the ashes to tissue and bones it was miraculously reforming itself before their eyes.  
“Merrick you need to spill your blood if we are to bring him back to life.” Lestat said with some force in his voice.  
He saw Merrick bite her wrist then she quietly started spilling her blood back and forth over the tissue and bone. The ashes that had turned into flesh and bone began knitting together reshaping Louis’ body. David was fascinated to see the regenerative powers of their blood. He would not have thought this would be possible. Finally, he saw Louis’ eyes blink and open emerald green but brighter now. Louis was in now in one piece, he sat up looking dazed and confused. There was not a blemish on him as he stared at the three of us.  
“Come, my love.” He heard Lestat murmur to Louis helping him from the coffin. Lestat lead him into the townhouse satisfied that they had succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-8-16, 3am  
> Drabble Dimanche: May the Month of May Be with You Edition  
> Prompts: May Force Awaken Forth/Fourth (all 5 used)


End file.
